My Complicated Confessions
by ZeloWeirdo
Summary: Matthew Williams was just 19 when he found out he was pregnant. How does it flip his life around? Read to find out.. Rating may change. Multiple pairings, some genderbending, Human AU, and obvious Mpreg. Also a bit of swearing. Don't like, don't read, I guess. First fanfic I've ever really done. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my first fanfic that I've written myself. I've had this idea on my mind for a long while, and I guess I just started to write it. I hope you enjoy it!**

**This is just a prologue, really.**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

I stared at the test in my hands, in pure disbelief and fear. I felt my heart speed up, my stomach churn lightly, and the heat wash away from my face. This couldn't be true, right? I mean, it would explain a lot, like the mood swings and the nauseated feeling, but... It really just couldn't be true!

I let out an airy, shooken laugh as all these different thoughts came into my mind. My boyfriend, now somewhat ex-boyfriend, broke up with me a week ago, saying that we both needed a little space, which was true! But, he had taken my virginity in some sense about two months before that, making things make a little bit more sense.

Maybe it was true. Maybe this little test wasn't actually defective like I tried to tell myself.

I let everything slowly sink into my head, as I stood up from the toilet to lean up against the sink, unable to look at myself in the mirror, unable to see the fear in my own eyes.

It all made sense.

I laid my hand over my stomach lightly. Barely anything had shown, but I knew, deep down in my heart, that there was something else in there.

It was true. I had accepted it, and I had hoped to myself that he would accept it, as well as my family.

My name is Matthew Williams, and I'm sharing the story of how I got pregnant, and everything after that.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure what to say here right now, other than sorry if some characters are a little OOC. I only really write Matthew. Well, I guess read and enjoy!**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

Matthew awoke with a groggy yawn, feeling more tired than he usually would. Yawning again and opening his eyes this time he rolled over to look at the current time.

8:15 on a Saturday morning. He sat up and stretched, still oblivious to why he was still so tired. He grabbed his glasses off of the end table and slipped them on, standing up and walking out of his bedroom to go to the kitchen, since some breakfast sounded nice.

"Who are you?" A familiar voice spoke. Matthew grabbed and picked up the bear in his arms, cuddling him lightly. He strangely felt heavier than he usually would, but Matthew just shrugged that off. Maybe he needed to put Kumajiro on a different type of food.

"I'm Matthew, your owner." he replied, his voice sounding a little softer than usual. He didn't pay much attention to it. He put Kumajiro down as he gave Matthew a funny look, then he crawled off to the kitchen, thinking that it was probably breakfast time if the Canadian was awake.

Matthew decided to follow behind Kumajiro into the kitchen, and opened a cupboard near the fridge. Pulling out a small can of tuna, he emptied and drained the can before putting the tuna into the small bears food dish, deciding then to get himself something to eat.

Not even a bite into his bowl of cereal, Matthews house phone began to ring. Wondering who it could be, since the only people who called him normally called his cell phone, he got up and walked over to the phone.

"Hm, hello?" He mumbled a greeting into the phone, holding it up to his ear.

"Matthew? Is that you?" A panic-ridden Brit was heard over the other line, over the faint voice of a certain complaining Frenchman.

Being confused, Matthew ended up sighing into the phone. "Yeah. Is something wrong?" he softly asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Well, you see-"

"Mon petit is-"

"Shut up, Francis!"

Matthew just sighed again as the commotion went. He yawned lightly as Arthur told his he'd be back in a moment. Putting the phone on speaker for a few seconds, Matthew decided to stretch, since his back felt weird.

He heard some grumbling, and instantly sat up straight as if Arthur was entering the room. He grabbed the phone and took it off speaker-mode, holding it to his ear. Arthur coughed awkwardly, and waited a few moments before talking.

"Erm... Your voice seems off today." Arthur decided to state, trying to get on-topic of what he actually wanted to discuss. The whole reason he called in the first place.

"Yeah.." Matthew began softly, sighing. "I feel a bit tired, too. I mean, more than usual, anyway. I think I'm catching a cold." He explained, groaning at the end.

"Well, actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." Arthur finally said, getting closer to what he wanted to say- no, what he ******had** to say. He created this mess in the first place, the least he could do was own up to it.

Matthew frowned slightly, unsure of what Arthur was trying to get at. "What do you mean?" he asked, a bit confused at this.

"Well, you see.." Arthur began, standing up and walking toward the entrance of his basement. "I was working on some spells last night, and, well, I came across this one that I figured I'd try out on Alfred, to possibly 'prank' him, as he'd say." He explained, pausing to grab a handwritten notebook.

Matthew inwardly groaned as he heard this, but made a small 'Mhm' noise into the phone. Of course it was about Alfred, everything was. But the thing that caught Matthew's attention, was the mention of a prank.

Taking the small noise as a sign to continue, Arthur cleared his throat, flipping through the pages of the book. "Well, he's perfectly normal; no harm done..." he said, ending in a sigh. "What I'm really trying to say, Matthew, is that I think the spell directed to you."

Matthew rubbed the sides of his forehead, letting all of the information sit into his mind. "Can... Can you just tell me what this spell or whatever is, please?"

"It'd be easier to just possibly look in a mirror and see for yourself." Arthur quickly said. The spell may have not gotten to it's full point yet, so it'd be a bit awkward for him to explain. Sighing, he closed the book that he leafed through.

Matthew got up and this time, actually groaned. Switching the phone back on speaker, he held it in his hand, walking off toward the bathroom. Once he got in, he studied himself in the mirror for the first time that day.

He wondered how he didn't notice before. His blond hair was slightly longer, his blue-indigo eyes slightly bigger. He seemed shorter and more slender. The most noticeable asset of all, however, was the two now-small-bulges forming on his chest, covered by a white t-shirt. He- no, she started to wonder how she didn't notice this before.

"There better be a cure or a wear-off for this." Matthew questioned, well, more of stated, into the phone. A million thoughts were running through the now young-womans head, and only this one was voiced.

"I know that there is a cure," Arthur stated back, flipping through another book. "Er... Would you like me to call you back, when I find it?" He asked, sensing that Matthew felt angry. When Matthew got angry, he wouldn't show it like Alfred would. When Alfred was angry, he made sure that everyone knew. When Matthew was angry, he kept more quiet than usual, somewhat like an 'I'm-calm-but-I'm-pissed-off' act. If you knew Matthew well, it was pretty scary.

"That would probably be best." Matthew said clearly into the phone, saying 'goodbye' before hanging it up. She walked back into the living-room putting the phone onto the receiver before heading off into the kitchen cleaning up the now-soggy bowl of Cheerios, along with Kumajiro's food dish. No longer feeling hungry right now, she decided to sit down on the couch, collecting her thoughts.

But then she remembered.

Gilbert, her boyfriend, was supposed to be coming over today.

___Fuck._


	3. Chapter 2

**Short chapter. I'm sorry. It's getting late over here and I wanted to get this uploaded.**

**I don't own Hetalia, obviously.**

Matthew looked over to the clock, which now read 9:35. Gilbert most likely wasn't going to be over until 12, or 1 the latest. He was usually on time with these kinds of things, so Matthew had a pretty good idea of when he'd be there. She needed to think of how to explain everything, though. That was going to be a bit hard, and awkward, even. She began to wonder, why this had to happen today of all days. Or even ever.

Matthew looked down at the new body. She never really needed to look at the female body, and never really took much interest in it, being gay and all. She began to wonder if anything else was different. Well, she figured she'd have to shower sooner or later, and decided that sooner was probably a better idea.

Making her decision, Matthew stood up from the couch, trailing off to the bathroom once again, listening to her feet pat against the light wooden panel floors, switching to tile once she reached the washroom. Her washroom was pretty decent. Even though she had lived alone most of the time (Alfred would occasionally make 'stops' at her house, visiting for possibly a week, usually), her house was fit for two, maybe even three people. It wasn't too big, and not too small. Just right.

Matthew sighed, quickly stripping off her clothing. She just wanted to get this all over with, really. She found it pretty awkward to be doing this, but it was probably less awkward than she thought. She decided to take the opportunity to look in the mirror, not to check herself out, but just to take a look at the new body. If she had to get familiar with it, now would be the time, since she didn't know when this stupid spell would wear off, or how.

Her hair was about a good two inches past her shoulders now, more wavy than ever, and still with that stray curl sticking out. Her chest was a little bit bigger than the last time she had looked, probably at about a B cup now. She began to wonder why everything was growing so quickly, but then she reminded herself that it was Arthur's dumb magic, and anything could happen in a short amount of time. She just hoped that the growing of certain areas would eventually stop.

Matthew slightly glared into the mirror. Her figure had obviously changes a whole lot, but could probably be covered up easily with an overly-large shirt. Her waist was a bit smaller, her hips a bit wider, and she was a bit shorter. Her arms and legs were even a bit more slender, and her lower parts had even changed.

Sighing, Matthew stepped away from the mirror, took off her glasses, and turned the shower on, happily stepping into the warm water.

.-. ._.

After a very long half-hour, Matthew had finally stepped out of the shower, running slender fingers through her hair. Washing up felt very awkward to her now, but at least she felt clean now. She knew that her hair grew a bit while she was showering, and she even felt that her chest grew. She began to wonder why females wanted this. Breasts just seemed like a huge, unneeded trouble.

She slowly wrapped a towel around her small body, first only wrapping it around the bottom half, then thinking, "No, that's not right.", then making it cover her top half, as well. After that, Matthew picked up the dirty clothes, putting them in the hamper that was in front of the toilet, and then grabbing her glasses.

Matthew walked up to her room,dropping the towel and stretching. The shower felt pretty nice, almost relaxing even. She walked over to another door, opening it and taking out a few pieces of clothing and throwing them onto her bed, sitting down next to them.

She slipped on a grey shirt, first. Slightly tight in the chest area, but it was still good. She then slipped on a pair of boxers, and a pair of pants. They felt odd to wear. The pants hugged her hips tightly, but draped loosely around her legs. She actually had to cuff them up at bottom to avoid stepping all over them. At last, she slipped into a light green fleece pullover hoodie. Green wasn't really her colour, but it was comfortable and warm, and actually a little too big.

Letting out a loose sigh, Matthew flopped down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The ceiling was a cream colour, and the walls were a dark blue, quickly transitioning to red near the floor. The floor was just wooden-paneled, just like downstairs.

She decided to look over at the clock to check the time again. This time, it read 10:20. Matthew yawned, thinking that maybe a nap before Gilbert came over would be good.

Matthew made her decision, and brushed through her now-medium blonde wavy hair before switching her phone from low volume to medium, setting an alarm for 11:30, and then snuggled up on her bed, falling into a light sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, sorry that it's short. ;-;**

**But anyway, I have a question.. Do you think I should stop calling her Matthew for now? What are some name suggestions? I'm thinking Madison, or something. I'd like some feedback, please~**

**And don't worry, some actual PruCan will be introduced in the next chapter! As well as the cure for Matthew's genderbent problem. Hehe.**


End file.
